cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Repair Transport
The Mobile Repair Transport (MRT) is the precursor to the Guardian APC, used exclusively by the Steel Talons as an infantry transport and backbone mech-support vehicle. Background Drawing on their seminal research on combining natural defense forms with historical combat tactics, Dai Nippon/Skunk Works were able to create several prototypes before accepting the ideal form of their new Turtle Armored Personnel Carrier (APC). The Turtle employs the same electromotive systems as the Mammoth: independent high-torque HTSC (High Temperature Super Conductor, a material widely used in the Mammoth's systems) and electromagnetic motors with dual Mil-Spec CVJF (Combat Vehicle Jet Fuel) ducted turbine generators as the main power source. The end result is the Guardian APC: an advanced, six wheeled transport, with all terrain capability and a dual barreled heavy machine gun capable of engaging both ground and aerial targets. It features a wedge shaped hull to provide protection from IEDs, a common weapon in urban warfare. One of the more interesting features is the high frequency low voltage Titanium alloy bi-metal articulated suspension, which can dynamically adjust its elevation in response to battlefield conditions. The Mobile Repair Transport represents the first and earlier models that were deployed by the Steel Talons as early as 2034. These lacked the Vigilante heavy machine gun system, but possessed maintainance drones and repair cranes—which enabled them to fundamentally assist the very mech-heavy Steel Talons forces. Whilst later models eschewed the drone and crane in favour of the Vigilante system, both models were outfitted with mine laying equipment, allowing them to deploy a large minefield at any given location. Legacy The Mobile Repair Transport is not seen in the Fourth Tiberium War, as it was replaced by the Armadillo APC. Abilities In-game The Mobile Repair Transport is a valuable support vehicle: able to repair other vehicles on the move, whilst any infantry carried inside can provide direct fire support. The MRT makes it possible for Steel Talons vehicles to stay in a combat zone and take more punishment than what most other factions' vehicles can sustain before either being destroyed or having to return to base for repairs—allowing Steel Talons commanders to become more aggressive with their mechanized forces. Interestingly it is capable of repairing even structures - though it cannot be ordered to do so—requiring it to simply be positioned close to the structure in question. Due to its repair drones not using any resources in the repairs they perform, base structures restored in this manner can be repaired for free (albeit at a slower pace in comparison to the standard building repair method); these drones are the only way to repair Rifle Squad Foxholes. A drone is set to remain in a small control radius around the vehicle (similar to a deployed Rig) with the added ability to repair on the move so long as the MRT is kept within range of the damaged vehicle. By itself, and when garrisoned with the appropriate infantry squads: the MRT can be a reasonably fast and flexible unit capable of engaging most targets—whilst being inherently capable of sustaining impressive amounts of punishment due to its repair drone. So long as it is extricated from overwhelming odds, it can very shortly re-enter combat with renewed integrity to wear down and eventually outlive enemy forces - never needing to ever head back to base for repairs. Whilst available very early, the progression of the battle towards its later stages does not deprecate the MRT's usefulness or necessity in the slightest. So long as Steel Talons commanders continue to utilize mechanized forces, the MRT will find use as a fast, cheap and highly practical sustentative support vehicle capable of loading infantry to make up for any deficiencies a Steel Talons force may possess. In this regard, the MRT can be considered the backbone of Steel Talons mechanized divisions. Assessment Pros * Very useful support unit that emphasizes the Steel Talons' vehicular specialization * The only unit in the game that can repair on the move * Remains relevant across any stage of the game * Can repair itself - very stubborn and difficult to destroy if taken care of * Good combat flexibility when loaded with infantry * Good speed and maneuverability * Can be carried by Ox transports * If carried, can repair Ox transports even whilst in the air * If carried, infantry can fire out of it even whilst airborne Cons * Completely defenseless without garrisoned infantry * Guardian APCs far outshine them in terms of combat flexibility * Poor maximum performance vs. aircraft in comparison to the Guardian APC * Very slow for a light vehicle - slower than even the Guardian APC * Unusually vulnerable to small arms fire * Steel Talons' lack of advanced infantry inhibits the MRT's offensive potential * Very small repair radius requires painstaking attention in regards to positioning * Repair drones may occasionally lag behind during transit - causing delay between repairs * Repair drones can be destroyed if the MRT is hit with overwhelming firepower * Incapable of gaining veterancy - will always be easily destroyed by late game units Quotes Created *''We can fix it!'' *''Ready to repair!'' *''MRT online!'' *''Drones active!'' Select *''At your service, sir!'' *''Where's the damage?'' *''Who needs some polish?'' *''MRT ready!'' Moving *''Field repairs commencing!'' *''Field support underway!'' *''Into the field!'' *''Mech support en route!'' *''MRT on the move!'' *''On my way!'' *''Headin' there now!'' Deploying Mines *''Right there!'' *''Keep 'em hidden!'' *''Mines deployed!'' In combat *''MRT under fire!'' *''They're shooting at us!'' *''Under fire!'' *''Hostiles!'' *''Can't take much more!'' *''Engaged!'' *''We're sitting ducks out here!'' Retreating *''Gotta get outta here!'' *''Evacuating!'' *''Emergency evasion!'' *''Pulling out.'' Notes *The game's unit panel only has 4 icon slots - all of which are taken up by Mines, Dropoff, Call for Transport and Repair for the MRT. This prevents infantry from being dropped-off instantly, as there is no space for their icon. Gallery CnC3_KanesWrath_031.jpg|Render Repair_APC.jpg|Render KW_OX_transport_carry_Mobile_Repair_Transports.jpg|Mobile Repair Transport lifted by a V-35 Ox Videos File:Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Mobile_Repair_Transport%27s_quotes|Mobile Repair Transport quotes References Category:Kane's Wrath vehicles Category:Kane's Wrath Steel Talons Arsenal